


Fright Night

by Scratchypants



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fluff, Horror, I mean yeah they kinda hot, I'd be the first one to go, M/M, Not the good kind of vampires, Poor Hunk, Spice, Suspense, Thriller, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Slayer(s), Vampires, Who is the vampire?, in the closet, keith is gay, lonely pidge, until they take you home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scratchypants/pseuds/Scratchypants
Summary: Something isn't quite right in the suburbs, it has gotten a lot quieter lately. Living in Vegas there were always people who came and went but when a friend of Lance's mysteriously disappears, things are brought into question. What Exactly happened to his friend, and most importantly, what's happening to everybody?*This is a fanfiction, some of the characters doNOTbelong to me, they belong to the Dreamworks  show, Voltron; Legendary Defenders*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on A03, I hope you all enjoy my fic! This is heavily inspired/based off the old and new Fright Night, If you haven't watched it, please do, it's a classic!

Las Vegas had always been a popular tourist destination, people came and went. It was a luxury to those who visited, but to people who lived there, they were just living like any normal person, except in the vast desert in the middle of nowhere. Not far from the central bustling area were a patch of suburbs, a tight knit community called Oasis. Everyone who inhabited it knew each other, even though people did tend to come and go, most tend to stay for quite some time. Being in the desert wasn't pleasant, the sun was scorching.

Voices could be heard from the courtyards. The sources were caused by teenagers who had been let out earlier from class. This was Oasis High School, the only High school in the area. The suns rays filtered in through the classroom windows onto the desks. There a boy sat, he had relatively dark tan skin and crystal blue eyes that shone in the sun's light. He had been zoning out the teachers lessons, it wasn't important to him, in fact he could care less about his senior year, which was practically over already. Instead what caught his attention was the analog clock that rhythmically ticked as each second went by. It calmed him, and before he knew it he started to drift off. He was suddenly startled awake, his knees hitting the bottom of the desk as he let out a swear, feeling something hit his head, he'd look around to spot a crumpled up ball of paper. His eyes would follow the direction of where he believed it had came from, until his eyes met with an old friend holding a smug expression on their face. Ah that's right, it had been forever since he had talked to them, they had been childhood friends. But the boy didn't talk to them anymore. The friend had an eyebrow raised as if they were to speak.

"LANCE!" A voice boomed from across the room, it was the teacher. Lance turned his head back towards the front to look back at her. She did not look too pleased. "Hey- Ms. Allura... You see what had happened was-" Lance noticed the awkward silence within the room, and all eyes were on him. He gulped, laughing sheepishly. "See me after class. And you too Miss Holt." She scowled at the seat behind Lance, at the old friend which had thrown the paper. A groan of disagreement could be heard from behind Lance and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Time had passed and the bell had rung, the students had quickly gotten up and rushed out the class as soon as possible. The teacher placed a hand on her hip, expecting the both of them to come up towards her desk. Without a word the two headed towards the front, frowns displayed on both of their expressions. "I can't have you two interrupting my lessons like that. I expect so much more from you, Pidge." Ms. Allura began, shaking her head as her silvery hair swayed along with her. "Ha!" Lance scoffed, crossing his arms and holding his signature grin. The teacher's eyes darted over to his, clearly unamused. "I don't want to hear a word from you, you're even worse. At least Pidge pays attention, I see you dazing off constantly." Moving the hand that laid on her hip, she places her index on her chin, pondering. "You know, I've known Pidge long enough to notice things, weren't you two friends? What's with the cold shoulder, is everything alright?" Each word seemed to probe in uncharted waters, things Lance preferred not to talk about. He let out a quick exhale, adjusting his bag strap along his shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry I interrupted the class, I assure you it won't happen again. I really have to go my friends are waiting for me. I'm sorry." And with that Lance wasted no time heading out the classroom.

The air was lighter in the halls of the school out of the classroom. He felt more freedom, the hall had been emptied since most students had buses to catch, but there at the end of the hall his friends stood. A peculiar feeling built up in him as his eyes locked with the crow haired boy, he gave Lance a smirk and a wave. "Hey Keith, Matt." Lance greeted. "Wait so why the hell did you take so long?" Matt questioned, an inquisitive eyebrow raising. "Ms. Allura decided to lecture me on staying awake during class." Lance exhaled once more, "Sorry I'm late." Lance apologized, his voice low. Keith's smirk didn't seem to fade. "Hey it's okay man, you're here now." He'd speak, patting Lance on the back. Lance jumps, startled by his physical touch. It was pretty rare when it came to physical contact with Keith and it caught Lance off guard.

"So whatcha guys doing?" A small voice echoed from behind the boys. Lance turns around to see Pidge once again, a sly smirk on their face. "Katie? What are you doing here." Matt would speak, clearly annoyed by his sibling. "It's Pidge-" They corrected, "And I came here to speak to this guy." Pidge placed an index finger on Lance's chest and presses it in as hard as they can to emphasize who they were here for. Keith and Matt both exchange curious looks. "H-Hey guys I'll uh, I'll be right back." He states grabbing Pidge's shoulders and pushing them off to a more isolated side of the hallway.

"Okay what is it you want from me? Let's make this quick can we, I really have somewhere to be." Lance states, already ready to leave. Pidge furrows their brows, clearly frustrated. "Oh really where are you going? Don't tell me you're going with them? My brother and that Keith boy. You're so cool now aren't you? Cut the crap and stop acting like you don't remember a thing about the past. All the conventions, trading cards, and research on the paranormal. I thought we were going to be a team. Hunk, you and I, but I guess you're no longer apart of the equation. " Pidge scoffs, adjusting their glasses on the bridge of their nose. Lance is taken aback, though Pidge did have a point whether he liked to admit it or not, "Is this what you came here to pester me about? I should leave." Lance began to walk away but Pidge quickly reached out to grab him. "Wait. I need your help. Hunk hasn't answered my texts, he hasn't been to school in a few days." A more serious tone overtook Pidge's voice. "And?" Lance raised an eyebrow questioningly, "So what, people get sick, it's whatever."

Shaking their head Pidge grabs the bridge of their nose, slightly annoyed. "He would at least answer my texts if he was at home sick. Look I need you to be my wingman... I really think something bad happened to him." Lance rolls his eyes, escaping from Pidge's grasp. Lance seems to ponder, hesitant to speak at first.

"Fine. I'll go with you. I've gotta go." Lance begins walking away.

"Be there 7 o'clock sharp. Got it?" Pidge calls. Lance gives Pidge a thumbs up as he walks away, outside the hallway, back to his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and Kudos!

Pulling in the diner's parking lot, making swift movements into the nearest parking space was Matt, and in the passenger seat Lance sat. He would drive himself if he could, but he lacked a sense of urgency when it came to getting his drivers license. "Welp we made it." Matt stated as he placed the car in park, removing his keys. Lance unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out the car to watch the fading light in the distance. The skies sunlight faded, the day transitioning gradually towards the evening. Following Matt into the diner, the two were greeted by a lady in the front.

"Welcome to Shak-Ez! How many are in your party?" The girl's bubbly personality was easily discernible through her introduction. 

"Three, the other dude isn't here yet." Matt quickly responds. It seemed he immediately took interest in the waitress. 

"Awesome! Right this way!" She'd chuckle lightly before leading the two friends to the table. It was a booth which was not a problem for Lance, he hated the wooden chairs that provided little to no support for his back. The waitress left the table and Matt leaned in closer to Lance, "Did you see that girl? Smokin' hot." Matt whispered to Lance, though Lance seemed preoccupied, staring out the window to the parking lot. "We all know you'd tap anything with a pulse, Matt." Lance joked, earning a glare from Matt.

A vehicle pulled into the parking lot, the singular headlight causing a flare in Lance's vision. It was a motorcycle, there was something about it that always intrigued Lance. As the person parked it, they'd dismount, pulling the biker's helmet off. Lance immediately recognized the boy from his silky raven hair. He entered the diner, holding his helmet with some support from his hip. The bubbly waitress immediately went to greet him, guiding him to the booth. 

"Now that you're all here, what would you guys like?" The waitress readied her pen and notepad.

"Three Oreo shakes, and the Shak-Ez Sliders special." Matt seemed to waste no time, he already knew what both of his friends wanted. "Gotcha! Comin' right up!" Placing the pen and pad in her apron she'd scurry away, disappearing into the kitchen once more.

"Keith? I never knew you were a biker." Lance spoke, mouth slightly agape in awe. Keith smiled, sliding into the seat next to Matt. 

"Well, I've had it for two years, only started riding this year, finally got my license." He'd explain laughing, "What'd I miss?" 

Keith placed his elbows on the table with his hands together. Lance admired the gloves he wore, a look he could never wish to pull off. "Well, Matt's over here mooning over that waitress like a dingus. Other than that nothing much." Besides the fact of his friend over hyping her looks, she still was prettier then average. "Awe c'mon, wouldn't you agree she's hot Keith?" Matt almost whined, hoping he'd side with him. 

Keith casually leaned back, placing his hands in his lap, "She's pretty. Just not my type." Keith's stare which had been focused on his hands lifted upwards through his lashes, his eyes now directly lined with Lance's. Lance noticed this and felt his stomach lurch, the sort of feeling one would get from falling. Surely he misinterpreted those signs. 

"So now I'm curious Lance. What's your type? Imaginary girls?" Matt teased though he genuinely wanted to find out. Lance cleared his throat, "Real funny." He'd frown, directed towards Matt. Keith lifted his head, finding interest in what Lance was going to say. "My type is someone with brains. And a sense of humor," Matt groans, and places his head in his hands, "Boooring. I regret asking."

At the counter stood a man, retrieving his take out bag, he headed for the exit. Overhearing the conversation he turned on his heels, stopping in front of the table. 

"Now you've got the right idea," The man says, pointing dramatically at Matt, his voice husky and low. The waitress came back carrying the order from earlier, clearly flattered by the man that stood there, who now stared intently at her. She'd carefully distribute the milkshakes and set down the sliders. "E-Enjoy." She'd stutter sheepishly as the man examined her from head to toe. She'd take out her notepad, jot down a few numbers before handing it to him and scurrying back into the kitchen. The man flashed a pearly white smile, followed by a devilish wink in the direction of the waitress. The waitress, most likely overwhelmed by the attention could be seen swooning. "Though it doesn't hurt to have a treat once and a while. See you guys around." And with that the man would walk off, exiting the diner.

"Dude! How the hell!? How come I don't have game like that." Matt spoke his jaw half dropped from what had just ensued. Keith laughed, and Lance joined in. Simultaneously, they all took sips of their milkshakes. 

"You know I was wondering what happened between you and my sister." Matt spoke up breaking the silence. Lance stared out the window at the dusk that veiled the flat dry lands of Las Vegas. He let out an exhale, as his mind reeled with thoughts of his childhood and how close they used to be. Pidge... 

At that moment his phone vibrated, reaching into his pocket he'd unlock it to check his messages;

**Pidge:** It's 7, don't see you. Get here in 15 minutes or all your friends will know.

Several seconds later a file that was attached had been delivered, he opened it and to his horror, he immediately closed it. The threat from the message was honestly enough motivation for him to get moving. Getting a last couple sips of his shake, he'd get up from the table. 

"Where are you headed?" Keith inquires, lifting a curious brow. 

"Something just came up, I've gotta head out. Sorry." He'd try his best to dismiss himself from the get together. 

"Dude, I thought we agreed we'd all go to this party today?" Matt squinted his eyes, clearly frustrated. "And besides, you're going to walk home!?" Matt and Keith both expectantly stared at Lance. All Lance could manage was a nod before leaving out the diner's doors, starting a jog at a reasonable pace to meet Pidge as promised.

* * *

The moon was visible in the sky, some sunlight managing to peek through on the horizon, casting an array of colors. There in the driveway of Hunk's home stood Pidge, mounted on their bike leaning on their forearms. They wore an unamused expression on their face, but as Lance came into view, they brightened. 

"I'm guessing you saw that video I sent you," Pidge cheekily grinned, dismounting the bicycle and undoing the helmet.

Lance panted heavily, he had nearly ran all the way there. Stopping in front of his friend he'd lean downwards, placing his hands on his knees in attempt to steady his breathing. "Y—You're pure evil."

"Now I definitely know how to get a reaction out of you." Pidge set the kick stand, adjusting the strap of the duffel bag that was slung over their shoulder. Lance raises an eyebrow at the unusual sight, turning to face the house. It seemed vacant, a familiar warm light ceased to gleam through the windows. 

"I've came here once before, I could've sworn I knocked a thousand times. Nothing." Pidge let out a sigh, shaking their head. Lance could hear rustling coming from where Pidge stood, glancing over he noticed that they now held wooden stakes. 

"Whoa- Why in the hell do you have those?" Craning his neck to look at Pidge, he furrows his brows. 

"Take one, We have to be prepared for anything." Pidge nearly pushes the Stake into his hands, Lance reluctantly taking it. Lance walked alongside Pidge, up the concrete driveway the both of them stopping in front of the door. Glancing towards Pidge, they'd simply give a small head gesture as if saying Go on. Surrendering, Lance proceeds to knock on the door, after waiting a minute or so Pidge becomes impatient, 

"See?" 

"Looks like there's no one home."

"Exactly. That's what they want you to think!" 

Lance turned to look at Pidge, the same irritated expression from before. "Welp, we tried. Let's call it a day shall we?" And with that Lance pivots and begins to walk away.

"Absolutely not!" Pidge reached for the hood of Lance's jacket, grasping it and pulling him back. "You promised you'd be my wingman. Aren't you worried about Hunk? Something is seriously wrong here and I need your help to investigate." 

Lance let out a huff in surrender, shaking his head. "And how do you suppose we'll do that? Stroll right in? It's locked." 

Pidge didn't reply, and instead their line of sight was focused towards the bottom part of the front door. Lance followed Pidge's gaze to the door and noticed a large flap, the opening big enough for a big dog. Hunk's dog, Bernard. Then the realization occurred to Lance as he couldn't help but frown. 

"You don't actually expect me to break in? And actually fit?" 

"C'mon Lance," Pidge now faced Lance, their lower lip puffed out in a pout. "You're more durable then I am."

His blue eyes were fixed on the dog-door, many thoughts reeling through his head. "Here, hold this." He'd say, passing the stake back to Pidge. Against his better judgement, he released a groan of displeasure before bending down and squeezing through the dog-door. Rising from the floor he'd quickly inspect the surrounding area, greeted with nothing but stillness. Turning around he'd unlock the door to allow Pidge in. Pidge cautiously entered, each step light to the touch, as if they were a hunter trying not to startle their game. 

"You do realize you look quite ridiculous?" A laugh escapes Lance's lips, and Pidge as expected rolls their eyes. 

"Listen, Here's the plan. We split, skim the first floor. Once you're finished we meet back at these steps and proceed to the second. Got it?" The plans devised were as though it were a top secret mission. "And you'll need this back," Pidge adds, returning the stake. Lance felt a strong urge tug at him, the feeling of backing out, but Lance was far beyond the point of no return. Before he could even reply, Pidge had already split off, beginning the search. Lance shook his head, a small chuckle escaping from his lips. The determination Pidge held for objectives was admirable, though he'd probably wouldn't admit it to their face. 

A feeling overtook Lance's senses, one of uneasiness. There was a presence, frigid and ominous. It was as if a shadow passed from the corners of his vision. Paranoia taking the best of him, he turns back towards the door, peering through it's small window, and finding nothing. The mere experience sent shivers throughout his body, though he decided to push that to the back of his mind and continue on. Walking opposite of Pidge towards the kitchen, everything seemed to be in its place and untouched. Making his way through the last rooms on the first floor and finding absolutely nothing, he reunites with Pidge at the bottom of the stairwell. 

"Nothing, huh?" Pidge questions, receiving a simple shake of the head from Lance. In a wordless agreement, the two press on up the stairs, Lance first. Together they make their way towards Hunk's room, cautiously opening the door. Everything seemed to be untouched. It was quite strange, considering it was supposed to be abandoned, but every piece of furniture and miscellaneous belongings remained. Questions plagued Lance's mind, but all he wanted to do was move past this and get on back to his life. 

"Well Pidge, I was right. They moved." Lance spectated as Pidge thoroughly inspected the room, and after hearing what he had said, they'd crane their neck back towards Lance. 

"You're missing the point here, Lance. They took his family. They took Hunk." Pidge's tone slightly rising as they now faced Lance, gesticulating for emphasis as they spoke. 

Lance brings his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, his patience running thin. "What are you talking about? You're spouting nonsense." 

Pidge clearly becoming more visibly flustered pressed a finger firmly against Lance's chest, "The evidence is right in front of us, you're just too stubborn to see it. What kind of people would leave without their belongings? No one. But that isn't getting through that thick head of yours."

Just as Lance was going to retort, a small yet noticeable sound had alarmed him, coming from outside the room. He'd gingerly walk out to check his surroundings. 

"Where are you going? Don't you run away from me." Pidge angrily followed him, taking heavy steps, it seemed they were too blinded by their anger to have heard what Lance heard. "Ever since you started hanging out with my brother you changed. All you care about is your image."

"Pidge, wai—"

"My brother's an idiot, and that boy, Keith was it? You seem to be obsessed with him. I see the way you look at him. You want him, there's no denying it. He's way out of your league. Or maybe not, especially if you two are alike he's probably just as cynical as you—" 

A spark flashed in Lance's eyes, the words irritating him as a burn would. Turning back towards Pidge he'd bawl his fists. "Don't talk about him like that— You don't know the first thing about him."

"Want to bet, I'm a keen observer, considering my only friend basically abandoned me," with each word that was spoken, Pidge gradually made their way closer towards him, grabbing a hold of the jacket firmly. "It's too bad he seems to have been around. He tends to jump from athlete to athlete— Jock to jock if you know what I mean." A wicked smile appearing on their lips.

Too overwhelmed and flooded with various emotions, Lance reacted the only way he could think of at the moment. Pushing Pidge away, they tumbled to the floor various items spilling out their bag. "Fuck you!" Lance cried, tears welling in his eyes. Pidge was frozen, staring on at him in shock. Lance began to come to his senses, his face softening from anger to shock. Silence filled the room, painfully so. Without a word he'd walk down the steps, and leave. He had to be strong, he wasn't going to let these emotions get the best of him. Exiting the home, he'd begin his walk towards his house.

Night was upon the community of Oasis, and it seemed virtually silent. A cool breeze ran through occasionally, ruffling Lance's clothing. A sound disturbed Lance from his thoughts, the rumbling of a muffler. He'd turn towards the source, his eyes cast upon a strikingly familiar bike. 

"Lance! We were looking for you, Matt's at the party right now, you still comin'?" Though the bikers helmet obscured his view, Lance immediately knew who it was by his voice. Lance didn't want to think about what had ensued not too long ago with Pidge. He needed to de-stress, he needed escape.

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this so far! I am really happy with this fic, and I want to keep it going till the end, unfortunately I cannot give you an exact deadline for the next chapter, since I'm a little bit busy with school and all. Don't worry, I will get to it! There are good things to come, keep an eye out for my update ;)


End file.
